While Harry is Out
by bloodgods
Summary: Very explicit and smutty. Niall and Harry are roommates sharing a flat on the off season. However, Niall has come to fancy Harry. When Harry goes to the shops, Niall plans on getting a little stress relief in - until Harry comes back early.
1. While Harry is Out

On the off season of their latest tour, Niall and Harry had made the decision to get a flat together. It would certainly be a lot different, just living with each other, while the rest of the boys did their own thing. But they were close, and the two of them were excited to have their own place.

They've been living there for a substantial amount of time, coming in and out according to their busy schedules and doing a lot of working. They had been getting comfortable, and Harry loved living with his best mate. Of course, Niall did too, but there was something a little different for him. You see, Niall has come to fancy Harry. Their friendship has grown over the years, so much so that Niall started to have strange feelings - feelings he's never had about another guy before, let alone his best mate.

The idea to get their own flat was Niall's idea, anyway. He wanted to get even closer to Harry, hoping that something more might come out of it. Niall would have extensive fantasies that they're boyfriends who are madly in love, and hopelessly plans the rest of their lives together. Nighttimes were the loneliest. Every night the boy would lay in bed, staring through the window, and would feel the emptiness of the cold side of his bed deep within his heart. He longed for Harry's warmth to fill that space, to have the feeling of someone you love laying beside you, to have his heart feel full and the complete just with the touch of another person. He thought about how bad he wanted Harry's arms wrapped around his slender body, or how he yearned to rest his head on Harry's muscular chest and feel his heartbeat as he drifted off to sleep. His body ached to hold him.

But why was Niall feeling this way about a iguy?/i Since when does he feel this way for his best mate?

It wasn't something that could be explained, and it didn't happen all at once. The Irish boy began to notice these sudden feelings at the oddest of times, weird urges and thoughts that he'd never had before. When Harry would tease him and playfully get close to his face, his heart would flutter and would have the impulse to kiss his best mate, to embrace him and feel his body on his. Or when Harry was being close with a girl, Niall would get oddly jealous, as if he wanted to be that girl, getting all the flirty attention from the boy he craved for. When Harry would change in the same room as him, he couldn't help but longingly stare at his bare body. But it wasn't supposed to be like that, no, they were supposed to just be best mates.

It was a still Saturday afternoon, and the boys had the day off, and planned on just hanging around the flat and relaxing. Niall was spread across his bed, listening to music and thinking about work and the like. He heard a knock on his door.

Harry flung open the door as Niall took out his earbuds to listen. "Oi, Niall, I'm going to the supermarket, you want anything?" Harry asked, with his jacket on and cars keys in hand.

"Nah, but thanks Haz" Niall responded, grateful that his roommate was so considerate. "You doin' anything tonight?"

"No, I thought we could just hang out here, maybe invite the boys over"

"Right, sure"

"Well, I'll be back in a bit, yeah?" Harry exhaled with a slight smile.

"Yeah, take care mate" Niall responded, his heart secretly melting from Harry's cute expression.

Harry shut the door and Niall could hear his boots making clomping sounds on the hardwood floor on the way out, until it was clear that he had finally left.

Niall took a deep breath and closed his eyes, now in a total state of relaxation knowing that he had the whole flat to himself. But, he still found himself thinking about Harry. He just wanted to be more with him, y'know? He loved his soft, strong hands and the way they felt when he touched him, and he loved the way he pushes back his hair while he's talking, or how he wipes the sweat off his forehead while he's working out. Niall loved watching his boy work out. He started thinking about the way Harry looked when he was lifting weights, watching himself in the mirror with an expression of smug accomplishment because he knows he's hot. Or when he was doing squats, his arse would push out like he was begging to get spanked. Niall loved the way Harry's arse looked.

Niall opened his eyes slightly and looked towards his crotch, unsurprised that he had gotten a sudden erection from thinking about Harry. He sighed as he slowly slid his hands down his pants, to feel himself as he drifted back into his fantasy. He imagined Harry was changing clothes right before his eyes, and Haz had took his muscular arms and grabbed his crotch over his underwear in an effort to tease him, showing off his massive bulge. Then he would slip off his underwear to show Niall his massive boner. He couldn't take it anymore. Niall opened his eyes again and began to slip off his trousers and underwear, as well as ripping off his shirt and throwing it onto the floor. He didn't know how much time he had until Harry got back, but he knew he needed to wank off - right now. He fully clenched his dick with with hand and shivered by how good it felt. His prick was hard as a bloody rock. Niall began to slowly stroke his cock, closing his eyes again. He was now on his bed, completely naked, and wanking to the thought of his best mate. He couldn't believe how quickly thoughts of Harry could make him this bloody horny. He started to speed up his strokes as his thoughts started getting more intense. But suddenly, he heard Harry's voice coming from outside the door. Niall's pumping heart suddenly froze, dick still in hand, at the sound of his best mate about to walk in on him.

Harry began talking just before opening the door to Niall's room. "Niall, you forgot to get gasoline the other day so I couldn't get the car to -"

Harry was paralyzed at the sight of his best mate, arse naked with a full hard on, as Niall quickly scrambled to hide his bits, but it was too late.

"Oh shit, sorry mate!" Harry apologized, eyes wide, but he still didn't move.

"The fuck you doing man? Get out of here!" Niall yelled, embarrassed, still trying to hide his naked self from Harry.

"No man, it's okay, I do it all the time!" Harry responded, trying to diffuse his embarrassment.

"Wh-What? Whatever, just close the door!"

Almost instinctually, Harry stepped inside his room and closed the door behind him, fully aware that he was being a total smart ass, as per usual.

"Fuck man, I meant for you to leave!"

"Man, it's okay! It feels good! Especially when someone else is helping you."

Niall's heart dropped into his stomach. "Wh-what?"

"Look," Harry explained, "do you want me to help you out or what?"

"What do you mean?" Niall was in a state of complete confusion. This couldn't be happening.

Harry sighed. "Niall, you know what I mean. We both know it feels better, and I would want you to do the same for me. It's not a big deal, yeah?"

"Are you sure? like, it's not gonna be weird or anything?"

"No, I used to do this the boys all the time. So do you want me to help?"

Niall was paralyzed, but at the same time, his dick was getting hard again, as it had gone soft from the heart attack he just had. He couldn't believe what was going on, but the thought of Harry getting involved got him going again. This is a fantasy come to life. "Uh, sure… I guess" Niall muttered, trying to sound less excited than he actually was, yet still in disbelief. It had to be a joke.

Harry smirked as he took off his jacket and let it drop to the floor. He kicked it to the side and crawled from the foot of Niall's bed with a lustful look on his face. Harry motioned his head to the side to tell Niall to remove the covers that were covering his naked body, as he hid under them when Harry first came in the room.

Niall slowly peeled back his sheets to reveal his free standing boner, now hard as hell from all the excitement. Harry smiled when he saw it, staring straight between his legs at his best mate's rock hard dick. Harry crawled a little closer as Niall's body began to tense up, nervous from all the tension - his ultimate fantasy coming true.

Harry noticed how tense he was. "Man, just relax okay? It's not a big deal."

Niall has no words, he simply took a deep breath as his muscles relaxed and his body sunk into his mattress. As soon as Niall seemed relaxed, Harry finally reached out and clasped his dick in his hands. Niall's mouth dropped as he watched the boy starting to slowly jerk him off. Ok, so maybe it wasn't a joke.

"F-fuck" Niall whispered. Harry was completely fascinated in his throbbing dick, paying attention to Niall's reactions so he could make him feel good. Harry took a firm hold of his cock and slapped it against his other hand, biting his lip and pulling his mouth closer to the boy's member.

"Uh- Wha-"

"Oh c'mon Niall, don't act like you haven't wanted me to do this." Harry said with a sexy smirk, with the head of Niall's dick being not an inch away from Harry's plump lips. He kissed the very tip of the penis and Niall could feel a pulse going through his entire body. He had never been so turned on in his life.

Harry could feel Niall's body tense up at the same moment.

"Oh so you like that, yeah?" Harry whispered, with a smug look on his face. He then turned back to the Irish cock and sucked the head while he looked up at Niall's squirming face.

"Oh, f-fuck!" Niall moaned. He had never felt this good before. Harry then proceeded to go deeper down onto his cock, about three quarters of the way to the base, and then came back up. He repeated the same motions, up and down, getting a little farther each time, until Harry was at the base of his cock, nose buried in his blond pubes. Niall was in utter ecstasy, his dick now penetrating Harry's wet, hot throat. His face swelled up with red from exertion as he watched his best mate go down on him.

"Holy fucking shit, you're good at this." Niall complimented, moaning in between his slurred words.

Harry took his mouth off of him to give him a smile while he was wanking him off, with Harry's warm saliva as lubricant.

"I've had a bit of practice."

Harry then stopped to take a look down at his own cock, completely erect and begging to come out of his tight jeans. He quickly stood up to loosen his belt, peel back his trousers and rip off his shirt. And then, finally, Harry pulled down his black boxer briefs and stepped out of them, revealing his throbbing cock, excited from the nice, sloppy blowjob he had just given. He wanked himself off a little, staring at Niall, who was staring back, amazed as always at Harry's beautifully toned, muscular body.

"Niall, I want to fuck you." Harry said bluntly. Niall's heart started beating faster and faster.

"... Yeah, come shag me."

Harry crawled back onto the bed to embrace Niall in a sloppy kiss. Harry had tasted so good. The same saliva that was still dripping off of Niall's throbbing dick was now in his mouth. Harry was a beautiful kisser. Niall's heart was pumping out of his chest: this is what he's been waiting so long for, the boy he loved was about to fuck him deeply.

They pulled away from their kiss and stared at each other in the eyes. This had felt right.

Niall flipped over, face down to the bed, and lifted his arse into the air, letting Harry do as he pleases. Harry smirked as he pulled Niall closer to his cock, preparing to enter him.

"Niall?" Harry suddenly asked.

Niall turned his head around to look at Harry from behind. "Yeah?"

"I've always wanted to do this, y'know."

Harry then spit down onto his cock to lubricate himself, and slowly began to stick the tip of himself into Niall's virgin asshole.

"A-...ah!" Niall moaned. It hurt at first, but knowing that Harry was inside him felt good.

"Fuck Niall, you're so fucking tight." Harry whispered as he tried to slowly push himself deeper into Niall's pale slender body.

"Fuck! Fuck me Harry!" Niall commanded. His asshole was now clenched around Harry's massive cock, and he wanted to penetrated. Harry slowly started gaining speed in his thrusts as he listened to Niall's soft moans.

Harry was eventually fucking him at full speed, with his pelvis slapping against Niall's soft, sweet ass. Harry lifted his hand and have Niall's ass a hard slap, leaving a red mark in the shape of his strong hands.

"Oh fuck, Harry!" Niall yelled. The boy he craved for, his best mate, was now smacking his ass and fucking the life out of him. Niall's dick was pulsing as Harry continued to ram into his prostate with his thick cock.

"Yeah? You like that? You like being fucked by your best mate?" Harry asked sternly, in between thrusts.

"S-shit, yeah, fuck me, Harry! Fuck me, Harry!" Niall was in complete euphoria. Harry's enormous cock was fucking Niall so hard that he forgot his own name.

"Fuck Niall, I'm gonna cum!" Harry yelled, his eyes closed and body shaking, still continuing to fuck Niall's tight ass.

"Cum on me, Harry!"

"A.. A.. AH!" Harry exclaimed, quickly pulling out of Niall to flip him over, kneeling above the limp body he just fucked the life out of. Niall opened his mouth ready to taste Harry's sticky cum.

"F-fuck!" Harry suddenly shot load after load of cum, completely painting Niall's pale body with his seed. Niall scooped up a puddle of cum off his stomach as Harry's loads with winding down, and stuck it in his mouth. Harry's cum tasted amazing, his numb body craved for more. Niall continued to lick up his load as Harry was panting away, pulling his mouth back onto Niall's cock to finish him off.

"Shit, Harry! Fuck!" Niall was about to explode straight into his best mate's mouth, all of the buildup was too much, he knew this was going to be the most he had ever came. He could feel his dick pulsing inside of Harry's wet throat. This is it. There was a moment of unbelievable ecstasy as Niall was experiencing the most intense orgasm he had ever had. He could feel his cum pumping everywhere, until eventually, it was over.

Niall opened his eyes and looked around the bedroom. Nobody was there. He looked down at his stomach and saw puddles of cum all over him, barely breathing from the fantasy he had just had. Suddenly, he heard the door slam from the entrance and heard the sound of clomping footsteps and rustling grocery bags.

Harry yelled from the kitchen. "Oi, Niall! I just got back, you wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure!" Niall yelled back, still panting, as he leaned over to reach for a box of tissues.


	2. While Harry is Drunk

Niall was laying across the couch with his head facing the ceiling. There he was, staring at the light fixture with his hands folded across his chest. He heard the television making noise in the background, tuning in to the occasional laugh track. Some old sitcom was playing, but Niall hadn't been watching; he had a lot on his mind.

It had been a few days since Niall had his fantasy about Harry while he was out at the shops. It was, by far, the most intense sexual moment that Niall had ever experienced, even though it had only been his imagination. If only it were real. What would it feel like?

Every time Niall recalled his vivid daydream, he could feel his heart weighing down his chest. Revisiting those intense feelings brought deep awareness to the fact that he was madly in love with Harry, and that made him feel ashamed. I mean, it's stupid to think that he could ever get with his best mate. It's stupid to think that Harry would ever love him back, it's not like ihe/i fancies guys. And what would the boys think if they found out? Just the thought made him nervous. No, he didn't even want to think about that.

It was early evening and Niall was still lounging around. Harry has been walking around the flat once in a while, mostly on the telephone or checking the fridge for anything to eat. Niall was still curled up, picking at a loose thread on the sofa, noticing that the fabric of the red couch matched his red jumper.

"Hey Niall!" Harry yelled from inside his room, "you wanna go out tonight?"

"What?" Niall responded, barely hearing him over the television.

Harry stepped into the living room while Niall was muting the TV.

"You wanna go out tonight?" Harry yelled, being a smart ass for being loud after the TV was already silent. He was only wearing a pair of light gray boxer briefs. He was most likely in the middle of changing clothes.

"U-uh, where to?" Niall asked, being blatantly distracted by the half naked boy standing before him. He couldn't help but glance longingly at the bulge in his underwear. _Shit… is he __trying__ to tease me?_ he thought.

"The boys wanted to go to the pubs soon. I said we'd join them, that okay?" Harry responded, now speaking at a normal volume.

"Uh, sure, yeah" he uttered, still having a hard time taking his eyes off Harry's silky body.

"Alright… you okay?" Harry asked, bringing out his concerned motherly tone. He noticed something was off.

"Yeah yeah, sorry, I... probably didn't get enough sleep or something…"

"Okay, well make some coffee or something and get ready, yeah?" Harry said with a smirk that made Niall melt. He went off back to his room, leaving Niall on the couch.

The Irish boy let out a heavy sigh. _God, does he have to torture me?_

Niall peeled himself off of the couch, which at this point had an indentation of his slender body in the cushion, and dragged his feet into his room.

_What the bloody hell am I supposed to wear...?_

Niall threw on one of his favorite black tops and a dark bomber jacket on top, and grabbed one of his favorite caps. That'll have to do. It's not like they were going to an awards show or anything.

He walked back into the common area to wait for Harry to finish changing. After a minute of thinking if he should have dressed up a bit more, Harry finally came out of his room. He was wearing a headband, with a white t-shirt under a beige blazer. And of course he was wearing his skin tight jeans that fit him like a glove, complimenting his sleek pair of boots.

Harry looked up and down himself, adjusting his blazer a bit, before looking up at Niall.

"So, how do I look?"

"Uh, really great Haz… do I look okay?" Niall asked, now unsure if he should have worn something a bit nicer. He always admired how Harry looked in skinny jeans, perfectly molding to the shape of his sculpted legs. God, what he wouldn't give to get inside those jeans.

"Yeah mate, really good. Did you do something with your hair? Looks good, very fit."

_Wait a minute, did Harry just call me fit?_

"Oh, no, I mean, not really I just sort of, pushed it back a bit is all. But yeah, thanks" Niall uttered, unsure of how to respond. Did he really call him fit?

"Sure, so let's get going" Harry insisted, grabbing his keys before heading towards the door.

Niall let out a deep breath, feeling stupid as ever for sounding so scatterbrained, and followed him outside.

When they finally arrived at the pub, there was a big greeting between the boys. Seeing the smiles of Zayn, Liam, and Louis oddly felt different. After finally coming to terms with his feelings for Harry, Niall couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable, as if things have changed. Were they ever going to be the same?

"Niall! My favorite little blond! I've missed you!" Louis cheered affectionately, going in to hug his bandmate.

"Me too mate, seems like it's been ages" Niall responded with a smile, happily embracing his hug. Their last time together wasn't too long ago, but living with just Harry felt like the other boys were worlds away. Recently Niall had bonded pretty closely with Louis in particular, sharing a kind of mutual understanding that brought them together, that he didn't really share with the others. He was glad to see Louis.

"Alright, let's get a few pints in you, yeah?" Louis said with a grin, patting Niall on the back as they headed towards their table.

They scooted into their booth and everyone was settling in. Niall wasn't really in the mood to drink too much, but catching up with the others was always nice. After a lot of chatting, laughing, and pints, the atmosphere became pretty relaxed. Zayn and Liam were talking about their recent exploits with girls, and Louis was talking about his usual nonsense. Harry was catching everyone up on what he and Niall has been up to, but Niall stayed pretty quiet. Everyone else had been drinking quite a bit, especially Harry and Zayn, though Niall only had about half a pint.

Suddenly someone's phone started ringing. Liam pulled his cell out of his pocket and looked at the screen to see who it was.

"Oh, it's that girl I was talking about, I've got to take this!" Liam said with a smile. The boys teased him as he scooted out of the booth to take the call outside.

"And then there were four" Zayn murmured, trying to talk in a monstrous tone in his deep, drunken voice. He sounded bloody insane, which caused a lot of laughs.

Harry was laughing as he looked over to the other side of the bar, spotting a vacant foosball table.

"Oh, oh! Who wants to play, uh, table football or whatever that thing is?" Harry asked in a loud voice to be heard over the laughter, slurring his words.

"Yeah man!" Zayn agreed, and the two of them leaped up from the table and raced each other to the foosball table, leaving Louis and Niall alone at the booth.

Louis was watching them run across the bar, barely holding in his laughter as he went in for a sip from his pint.

"They're bloody mad…" Louis whispered jokingly. Niall let out a small laugh and looked down towards the table.

Louis' face relaxed from his big grin as he noticed there was something wrong with Niall.

"So what's up with you mate?" Louis asked, setting his drink down.

"Huh? Oh, nothing, I mean, nothing really... " Niall spoke softly, letting the end of his sentence drift away.

"C'mon man, you're barely drinking or talking, that's not like you" Louis spoke, trying to look at Niall's face.

"No, I'm probably just tired or something…"

"I'll bet you've used that excuse at least one other time today. This is not tired Niall, this is sad Niall."

Niall was silent.

"Oh… okay, I think I know what this is…" Louis said with a smirk.

"W-what? You don't, it's fine, don't worry about it." Niall said nervously.

"It's Harry, right?"

Niall was confused… is he talking about…

"What? No, what do you mean?"

"Niall…" Louis said his voice in a strange way, trying to tease him.

"What? Seriously!"

"You like him!"

Niall could feel his heart pounding out of his chest. How did he know?

"Niall, it's okay. It's really obvious anyway, to me at least." Louis reassured him.

"Really…? You don't think it's like, weird?" Niall asked, still unsure.

"No mate, I mean, I've been able to tell for a while. Whenever he talks about girls you get upset, you're always staring at him, nobody makes you smile as much as he does, you're always talking about hi-"

"Okay, okay, I get it." Niall interrupted, "I've just been down because... it's just so stupid, y'know? I mean, it's Harry…"

"Niall… it's not stupid. I mean, you can't help it. Maybe it's confusing now, but you'll work out your feelings eventually. As hard as it seems to do right now, you'll have to tell him eventually, or you'll be like this forever."

Niall took a deep breath and looked up across the pub to see Harry still happily playing foosball with Zayn, sipping on another pint, barely able to stand straight. It made him laugh, but the reality of it was sinking in.

"I don't want to mess up the band… it's going to mess everything up." Niall admitted, feeling guilty for being so hopelessly attracted to his best mate.

"It won't, Niall. No matter what we're all best mates, yeah? Take your time with it, you can always talk to me." Louis spoke affectionately.

"Thanks… Louis" Niall responded, finally looking up at his face.

The two were interrupted as Zayn walked towards the table with Harry slinged around his shoulders.

"Alright, this one is kind of out of it, probably time to call it a night" Zayn said, looking towards Harry to make sure he wasn't about to vomit.

"Yeah, we'll head back" responded Niall as he gathered up Harry's things, then his own.

A few minutes later Niall was the one with Harry slung over his shoulder, about to hop in a cab. Louis was seeing them off while Zayn was grabbing their things. Liam was long gone and took off to see that girl.

Louis laughed at the sight of drunk Harry trying to get into the cab.

"Alright, take care guys, call me if you want, Niall."

"Sure, see you!" he replied, just before he shut the door to the cab after finally getting himself in.

When they arrived back at the flat, Harry could at least sort of walk on his own, but still needed Niall's help to guide him to his room. Harry slumped onto the bed, and was murmuring something while trying to take off his boots.

"You need help?" Niall asked, looking at Harry's drunk, sleepy face.

"Y-yeah Niall…" mumbled Harry

He took off Harry's boots and helped him take off his blazer, and it took Harry about five minutes to figure out how to get his skinny jeans off. Then, he quickly peeled off his shirt, as he likes to sleep without one on. There he was, once again just in his light gray boxer briefs.

Harry slowly turned around and started crawling towards the pillow with a big yawn.

"Alright, you need anything else?" Niall asked, seeing as Harry was pretty much settled in.

"Niall…?" mumbled Harry.

"Yeah?"

"Let's have a … s-sleepover" said Harry, his eyes now closed with his head on the pillow. "Sleep in here tonight…"

"Why, are you okay?"

"Yeah… I just don't wanna be by… myself" he murmured.

Niall felt a smile appear on his face, liking the idea of spending the night with Harry.

"Yeah, sure."

Niall got undressed tossing his clothes onto the floor, only wearing his underwear and a tshirt, and climbed into Harry's bed from the opposite side. He helped Harry get under the covers as Niall reached over to the nightstand to turn out the light. He pulled the covers up, settling in, with a big smile on his face.

Harry was moving about, trying to scoot himself to Niall's side. Niall's heart was racing, thinking of the possibility of cuddling with Harry. Harry was breathing heavily as he positioned himself into Niall, wrapping his arm around his torso, with his head on Niall's shoulder.

"Niall…" Harry mumbled, "you're my best mate…"

Niall felt his heart flutter at those words, unable to believe a moment as good as this was happening. They were practically spooning in Harry's bed, with Harry curled up around him like a kitten. Harry lifted his leg and moved it across Niall's thighs, as if he was using Niall as a human body pillow. Niall could feel Harry's crotch on the side of his thigh. In his mind, Niall was having a total meltdown. Is this real? Is there really only one slim layer of fabric between him and Harry's bulge? The bulge he fantasized so much over? Harry, of course, was practically asleep at this point, unaware that he was completely wrapped around Niall in a drunken daze.

Niall couldn't believe it. His junk was practically touching him. No, his junk was touching him. Niall's thoughts were racing. Just the feeling of being touched by Harry made his heart beat, as if this was truly the best moment of his life thus far. Harry was completely wrapped around him, in his bed, like a dream come true. The way his fingertips gracefully sit on his chest, the way his sweet face relaxes against his shoulder, and the way he so openly shows his affection for Niall made his heart warm. It didn't matter that he was drunk. And of course, his bulge against himdick hardening in his underwear at the thought of Harry practically laying on top of him. Both of their dicks were mere inches away - he couldn't help it, and he knew that he would be wanking at the thought of this moment for a long while.

Niall thought about what Louis was saying to him at the pub earlier that night. Maybe he should tell Harry after all, but when? And what will he say? And then what happens? He wasn't sure about what will happen in the future but he did know, right now, that this was where we wanted to be. He couldn't anticipate what will become of their relationship. All he could do now is stare at the ceiling, trying not to fall asleep, in hopes that this moment will never end.


End file.
